The ocean's wisdom
by Lady Athena of Olymp
Summary: Love has not limits...right? But will it be strong enough, to make rivals fall for each other? Love is a like flower...give it some time...and it will grow...some fast...some slow...But they'll grow...and someday, they'll bloom in all their glory... A PJO two-shot. My first one. Pothena! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, my dear readers! I'm a great fan of the 'Percy Jackson' series and greek mythology! This is why I wrote this little one-shot...I've written other stories for Huntik, so this is my first PJO ff...I hope you like it! It popped into my mind, while reading 'The sea of monsters'...*laughs***

 **Anyways, enough talking! Let's get to business!**

 **Enjoy and please review and give me some feedback! :)**

 **\- Lady Athena of Olymp**

* * *

 **The ocean's wisdom**

 **Poseidon's POV**

I was strolling along the ocean, gazing at the moon, sunken in my thought. This day has been awful!

First, Percy got in trouble with Dionysus again, for not obeying the amps rules..!

Second, I had a rather annoying conversation with Chiron lecturing me, about how to give advice to his child...

Third, Zeus came and scolded me for almost making a small village, near the sea, drown.

And on top of that, Miss 'I'm always right', aka Athena, had to start and argument with me...And of course she got me all mad again, so that Zues again complained about me handling my part of the world...!

Dear gods! Like father like daughter! Really! Always exaggerating and making a fuss about everything! I wonder, how is Percy able to get along with Annabeth? She is just like her mother!

I sighed. This torture will never have an end...literally...

Small waves engulfed my bare feet and I suddenly had the primal urge to go swimming.

I took off my blue shirt and dived into the cool water. I could've just stayed dry, but I wanted to feel the salty water on my skin.

My mood must've alerted the whole sea, because it wasn't about five minutes that some fishes came and asked "My Lord, what is the matter? You seem more distracted than angry..."

I glared at them for daring to intrude my privacy, but eventually I let my anger go away. It wasn't worth my time, and my little companions were right.

"Lord? Can we help you?" The fishes said.

I sighed again.

"I don't know..." I said and brushed my companions softly.

"My Lord...you seem so troubled..." The blue coloured fish said. "Yes! Did you have some arguments?" The green one asked too.

"Yes...I argued with Athena again..." I said and somehow looked down.

The two fishes sighed at that and looked at me with concern. "Lord...It isn't healthy to argue! Isn't it about time to let the arguments subside and find peace with Lady Athena?"

I barely managed to refrain myself from yelling at them.

"How dare you, mention the name of that woman in my presence?!" I exclaimed and shot them a glare.

The fishes hurriedly bowed and apologised. "We're highly sorry for our inacceptable behaviour, my Lord, but please listen to us!"

I crunched my eyebrows together, still feeling offended, but then I nodded.

"Lord...Lady Athena is a wise woman...durning the trojan war, she was on the winning side, as in all her wars, to be precise...and you know as much as everyone else, that Lady Athena wouldn't start a war without any reason..."

"You want to tell me, there is a freaking reason why this woman fights me SINCE 3000 YEARS?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"No, Lord...But Lady Athena wouldn't do this, if there wasn't something bothering her...and you my Lord, maybe you should re-think your relationship with her..." The two suggested, still aware of the rising temper of their Lord.

I looked at them, no rather I stared. I didn't know whether I was boiling with anger or sighed in defeat. They _were_ right after all...I mean...

"Lord...what is the reason that you always fight with Lady Athena?" The green fish asked me and swam near my leg.

"Because-because she is so..." I started and then stopped.

 _Because what? Why did I fight with her so much? Why did I hate her? Did I even hate her?_

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this day.

"May we say something more, Lord?"

I nodded and mentioned them to go on.

"Throughout the years, you and Lady Athena did nothing else than fighting, blaming each other and making the life of the other a hell! She doesn't approve your temper and you, my Lord, and please forgive us this accusation, you still blame her for taking over Athens..."

That was when something snapped in me. Athens...We started fighting with the competition over Athens...! And those fishes were right! We didn't always fight! I mean, we invented the chariot! Together! Hah, I actually made something with that goddess!

My two companions seemed to realise that I started thinking things over, because they said "Lord...I don't think the fates damned you to eternal fighting! I think, there is more than you know..."

I tilted my head. _What the Hades was that supposed to mean?!_

The two swam away, but before the disappeared in the depths of the ocean, the blue one turned his head around and said "Lord, think of her as a woman..."

I continued to stare, not knowing what to say or what to do.

An ancient greek curse escaped my lips as I continued to stroll aimlessly along the shore.

I let the waves cool me, while the water reached my waist. My hands behind my head, I started to think about what those two said.

An image of Athena appeared in my mind, much to my displeasure.

I thought for a moment.

 _Actually, she is a really beautiful woman..._ Wait a sec, what have I just thought?

I shrugged my head, but her image wouldn't leave my mind.

I left the water and buried my feet in the sand, until I stopped, because I felt that someone else was here.

I looked up and there she was.

Her long, curly black hair shined beautifully in the light of the moon, as it elegantly flowed over her shoulders. Her marvellous body was engulfed in a white dress that reached the ground. Golden carvings gracing the soft material. Her feet were bare, sand covering her tanned skin.

There was no sign or her spear or her shield, nor her amor. She stood there like a greek statue. Beautiful and in all her glory.

The she turned around and looked at me with those wise and intelligent grey eyes. Stormy grey, like the storms of her father. But a face, lovely and strong at the same time. Her olive skin perfectly matched her hair. And then her lips. Those strawberry red lips, covered with a light gloss and slightly parted.

She smiled.

And this smile reached her eyes, making them shine like diamonds.

This was the moment, when I realised, how beautiful she was.

I found myself smiling, heat shooting in my face as I walked towards her.

She was calm, peaceful. Not this calculated calmness, not this strategic thinking, no stern looks.

Simply a woman. No warrior. No sign of the war goddess, she sometimes could be. No challenging glares.

Just the most wonderful goddess ever...may Aphrodite curse me for that...I don't care.

She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but exactly in that moment, a shadow covered her.

With the speed of a lightning, a rock, that must've loosened itself, came running down, straight towards her.

Suddenly I remembered that Zeus punished us! A few days ago, he bursted out in rage, yelling at the whole olympian council, that we were far too immature to be even called gods, and that he will punish us for our childish actions, for our everlasting fights! He said, he will make us mortal and remove our powers for 7 days!

I didn't even think twice and started sprinting.

 _Dammit!_ I thought! _She is still mortal, and this stupid rock is going to slice her in half!_

I fastened my speed, if that was even possible, and prayed to the fates.

 _Let me be fast enough! Please!_

But it was too late.

"ATHENA! Watch out!"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Okay, so this was it...And yes, I've just decided that I'll make a two-shot out of it!**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review!**

 **The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! As promised, here is chap two! I know, the last one wasn't really interesting, and I probably didn't do a very good job at hitting the right taste of many...But it was just in my mind and I had to get it out...This chapter will be a lot sweeter...!**

 **Hope you like it! Please** **review!**

 **\- Lady Athena of Olymp**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: 3000 years and then...?**

 **Poseidon's POV**

My breath was stuck in my throat.

 _Please not..._ I thought, as I held Athena in my arms.

I barely managed to catch her, before that rock would've smashed her in to pieces.

But I didn't make it fast enough. Now, she laid in my arms., her stomach bleeding from a deep cut. Her breath was shallow, short.

She shut her eyes and I carefully shook her, trying to make her stay awake.

"Athena? Athena, come on! Stay awake! It's not time to go yet!" I said and looked on my watch.

 _Dammit!_ I thought. It was 10:00 PM...Zeus will make us immortal again at midnight! _She will be dead until then!_

"Athena! Come on now! Look at me for Hades's sake!" I shouted.

She stirred, as if waking from a deep slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking and crunching her eyebrows together.

She let out a moan of pain and stammered "P-Po-Poseidon?".

"Shhhhh! Don't speak, it will only get worse..." I said, glad that she was still alive. _Please fates, let her live!_ I prayed silently, upon watching Athena groan in pain.

"What...What happened?" She whispered.

"That rock over there...he suddenly broke free from the rest and came running towards you..." I answered, refraining my voice from shaking.

Yes...I didn't like that woman as much as others do...Yes, I was still mad at her for taking over Athens...And yes, she could have some hell of a sucking personality...But I've never ever thought of being killed...Or even imagine her being dead...Never in 3000 years...And now...that she laid here in my arms, looking through the door of death...I wanted her to be alive more that ever...

But how much time did I have? Her body was slowly getting cold and her bleeding wouldn't stop...

"You-you saved me...!" She breathed, a hint of surprise in her voice.

"You thought I'm gonna let you die?" I said bitterly.

"Well..ugh!" She started coughing blood.

"Hold on, please Athena!" I actually started begging her.

"Wh...*cough* why?" She asked.

"You're actually asking me, why I saved you? Mhm...let me think...because Zeus would've ripped my head off?! Because I would've grown bored to death without you annoying me? And maybe because...well...I wouldn't have forgiven it myself...and-and...maybe I didn't want to lose you...!"

Athena's eyes widened upon that statement.

"Are you getting soft here, seaweed brain?" Athena managed to say.

I allowed myself to chuckle, but grew serious again immeditaley after she was spitting blood once more.

"Poseidon...get Apollo! He will know what to do..." She said, and for the split of a second, I felt hope rising in me...before reality crushed on me...

"Athena...there is a problem with that! Zeus also took Apollo's powers! He WON'T be able to heal you!" I yelled, despair making my voice thick and trembling.

"Okay then...just keep your hand on the wound...it's 10:30 PM now...just 1 1/2 hours left and we get out powers back...I can endure it until then!" She said confidentely.

But after 3000 years knowing this woman, I knew she lied...if she would make it for another 30min it would be a miracle...her body was getting paler and colder with each second passing...

The painful truth, that she will die, here in my arms, if I won't come up with a plan, made my heart clench.

 _What am I supposed to do?!_ I thought and looked her in the eyes.

Her eyes were full of pain...and...calmness? She wasn't hyperactive at all...like...like she was expecting something great to happen...!

Dammit! Zeus took all our powers! And she looks like, she's totally believing that he's going to change that any time soon! I don't think so...

 _This has to be some kind of test..._ I thought _._

That's when something snapped in me...

I am the lord of the sea! It will only obey me! Regardless of my powers, I am the lord of the sea! Even without powers, it will obey me!

Athena seemed to see that I was thinking about something, because she gave me a questioning look.

I didn't even bother to explain...! I just picked her up and ran to the sea.

"Poseidon..." she weakly said "What are you doing...?"

"Water, Athena! I can heal you!" I answered, hope gracing my voice.

"But Poseidon...Zeus took your powers as well...Water should only be able to heal YOU now, not others..."

"I don't believe that..." I said and shook my head.

The waves started getting higher, the sea realising my concern and anger, but I told it, it's was fine.

As the water was a bit higher than my ankles, I carefully laid Athena down.

I put on hand on her wound, while the water softly brushed against it.

Then I let my powers flow.

The water engulfed my hand and then travelled to her wound and...healed it...the wound was closing!

I didn't know why...but I had such a strong urge to save this woman that the sea obeyed me without second thoughts...and then I felt my powers return!

All of them!

The waves crashed against the rocks and the sea filled with life.

I looked down at Athena and sighed in pure relief.

Her pale skin finally got its olive tan again and her eyes directly looked into mine.

"How did you-?" She asked but I interrupted her by a large smirk.

"I'm the god of the seas, remember?" I said and chuckled.

A soft laugh escaped her freshly coloured lips and she said "Why did you do that for me?"

"Because I love you!"

"You love m-what?"

 **Athena's POV**

"I love you!" He said again.

My heart raced a thousand miles per our and my mind went completely blank.

 _He loves me?_ I thought and stared into his eyes.

Those beautiful sea green eyes, now a dark shade of blue and his messy black hair.

I sharply inhaled, sensing his scent of fresh wind and salt water. He smelled like an ocean breeze in a cool spring morning.

 _Athena!_ I scolded myself. _What are you thinking?_

But I couldn't help but smile.

My right hand subconsciously found his cheek and cupped it, my thumb stroking over it.

My heart skipped a beat when his hand touched mine, holding it were it was.

 _For so long...and I never realised it...I was so blind..._

As I looked into his eyes and saw, how full of concern and worry they were...how they held respect and kindness...and love...

I knew, he was the right one.

I lifted myself up and embraced him, putting my head on his shoulder and said "I love you too."

 **Poseidon's POV**

She said it! She said that she loves me!

I didn't know what made me admit that I love her or what made me do the next thing, I just knew, it was right.

She pulled slightly away, so that we could look into each others eyes.

I touched her front head with mine and gazed into the grey abyss of her incredibly beautiful eyes.

I cupped her face with both my hand and lifted her head more and slowly leaned in.

Her lips brushed against mine in a sweet bliss, making me forget everything around me.

She leaned in closer, our lips dancing with the other, melting in innocence.

I pulled her in my arms, my lips never leaving hers.

I kissed her slowly and intimately.

And dear gods, how her lips tasted.

Like cherries dipped in white chocolate, mixed with the fresh aroma of peaches.

While her hair smelled like roses and her skin was engulfed in a vanilla-like scent.

When we parted, we slightly panted and I found myself at a loss for words.

"I love you, Poseidon!" Athena said, a smile gracing her lovely features.

"I love you too, Athena. Gosh, I love you so much!" I answered and pulled her in yet another kiss. This time more fierce, but still careful.

"Just promise me something, okay?" She said, slight insecurity clouding her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Never leave me...please! I don't want to be one of those women, you just spend one night with and then it's over...please...just don't leave me..." She said and sudden sadness overtook her.

I looked her deeply in the eyes, my thump parting her slightly swollen lips.

"Never. Athena, I won't leave you...I love you so much...believe me!" I said.

"I do." She answered and kissed me in the most amazing kiss I've ever had.

I kissed her passionately, holding her close to me.

She responded by waving her hands in my hair and kissing me back.

Sadness, concern, lust, passion and more, love embraced us...and the stars watched how we made love, knowing, just how much the other means to us.

It took me 3000 years to realise that my search for love was unnecessary.

Because all I've ever needed was here in my arms.

The woman with the curly black hair and the glancing grey eyes.

The goddess of wisdom and battle strategy...

And the one I love.

I will never forget how it felt, when our lips first met...

* * *

 **And this was it..."*sigh* I hope you liked it. This was my first kiss scene ever, so I suck at** **to...Plz leave a review! :)**


End file.
